


First

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Ask Prompts (Explicit) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, estabished relationship, marinette has this shit on lock, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are alone, and Marinette is prepared.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/) so you can request stuff too!

It wasn’t the first time a study session with Adrien had devolved into an intense make-out session. However, it was the first time Marinette had a certain box in her drawer. She pulled away from the kiss gently, hearing him whine.

“I, um, I have condoms.” She said shyly. Adrien’s pupils blew wide.

“You want to? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” He said.

“I want to.” She replied, pulling a package out of the box. She ripped a square off and put it on her pillow. Marinette grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down with her, pressing their lips back together.

Usually, when she felt a telling bulge against her inner thigh she would make them stop. Now, she shifted and rolled her hips against it, pulling a low moan from the man above her. She felt the swipe of his tongue against her lower lip and welcomed it back into her mouth.

She trailed her fingers up his back, tangling in his hair. One of his hands ghosted up and down her side, the other holding his body weight. His fingers slipped under her shirt and he inched it up, asking without words. She sat up and removed it, Adrien sitting back to take off his own. His palm skimmed her skin, target obvious as he searched her eyes for permission. She nodded and he gently squeezed her breast, massaging the flesh with his fingers.

Marinette undid her own jeans and pushed them down some, Adrien stopping to help her wiggle out the rest of the way. His hand rested on her knee.

“Is this okay?” He asked. She nodded. He began to drift up her thigh, curving to the inside before hesitating. Marinette saw the unsure look on his face and took pity, laying her hand on top of his and guiding his fingers through her wetness. She put pressure on his finger once it had reached her clit, and made a circular motion on his knuckle. He seemed to get the idea, drawing gentle circles.

“A little more pressure,” Marinette said. Adrien complied, his circles getting heavier until she moaned in pleasure. She let her hands wander down his sides, unfortunately, his pants button too far out of reach.

“Pants off,” She commanded. Adrien removed his hand and took off his jeans and briefs. Marinette spent more time than she’d care to admit staring at his dick. His fingers resumed their job and quickly brought her back to the sensations. She brought a hand down to guide him once more, this time pressing his finger into her. He slowly slid the digit into her, and she could definitely feel the size difference in their hands. Once she got used to the one, she tapped two fingers on the back of his hand. A second finger joined the first on the next thrust and she hissed.

“Too much?” He stopped.

“No, feels good.” She managed. He opened her slowly, allowing her to get accustomed to the feeling. After a little while, she realized he was waiting for her cue. She grabbed the condom beside her head and ripped it open.

“I’m ready, you?” She asked.

“Yes.” He practically growled. His voice sounded like he had been smoking and the hungry look in his eyes made her shutter. She looked down to see him rolling the condom on and lining up.

“I…” He paused. “You still okay?” He settled.

“Yes.” She answered, and he began to push into her heat. Marinette didn’t feel any pain like she’d expected. There was certainly some pressure, but it was pleasurable. A low sigh came from her throat as she felt the slide of his dick against her inner walls.

“ _Adrien_.” When he was fully sheathed, he waited for a brief moment before setting a slow pace. Marinette could feel him almost shaking with the effort of going so tortuously snail-paced.

“You can go faster.” She said, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling his hips to hers in one quick motion. He groaned, vibration coming from deep in his chest. He picked up the pace, and Marinette slid a hand down to play with her clit. She couldn’t believe how close she was already, but she was having sex, and with a model no less.

“ _Mari_ ,” He said brokenly. She could feel him starting to come apart. Hearing his voice like that, saying her name, she was on the edge.

“I’m close, Adrien.” She whispered, feeling her body tighten. Finally, she snapped, tension released as pleasure washed over her. Adrien gave a couple jerky thrusts before he buried himself deep inside her. 

They both came down from the high, Adrien taking care of the condom before snuggling up with Marinette.

“We should do this more often.” He said happily.

“It’s a 24 pack,” Marinette said with a smirk.


End file.
